hazard_core_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cluster-verse
Cluster-verse or ''"C-verse" ''is the name of the parallel universe distribution in the Hazard core lore In simple terms, there are 200 universes in existence that share the same physical laws and states of matter. Everything within a universe maintains a direct link to the quantum representation of itself in all other 199 universe, but not the exact state of its copy In context, this also means all 200 universes maintain stable states what are know as "Perceptible reality", which represent all possibilities that can and will ever be from one moment to the next. While the links between an C-verse universe exists, each one is also self-contained outside of the link. Origin The Clusterverse were created by the "Allthings" and the "Unknowns" to prevent predictable universes and his instant annihilation prior to the creation of these, The C-verse as a whole is governed by 4 primary laws. These rules prevent the predictable success and Chaos Theory Is a branch of mathematics focusing on the behavior of dynamical systems that are highly sensitive to initial conditions. Chaos theory is an interdisciplinary theory stating that, within the apparent randomness of chaotic complex systems, there are underlying patterns, constant feedback loops, repetition, self-similarity, fractals, and self-organization. The butterfly effect describes how a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state, meaning there is sensitive dependence on initial conditions. A metaphor for this behavior is that a butterfly flapping its wings in China can cause a hurricane in Texas. In application within the C-verse, the entities are able the predict an infinite amount of events caused by small factors in every universe. However, the existence of sentient begins began to alter the predetermined events, changing several rules since some physical or historical events are determined by the "WILL" of each creature, and thus causes high variance in the states the "Allthings" and the "Unknowns" had previously predicted. The after-effects of the emergence of "WILL" caused large periods of time and small, almost imperceptible particle movements in every universe, resulting in the 200 completely different realities we observe today. Cosmic Order The cosmic order its a influence rule what prevents extreme divergences in the Cverse or if some event what are completely different from the others parallel realities, the Cosmic order change the influence to the neighborhood universes makings spontaneous similar events occurs on them to balance it also works too as a indirect way to prevent the creator entities interact directly to the creatures in it, to do it they sent "Messengers" to perform the tasks and void predictable realities. the cosmic order works too as some kind of protection measure, more influence of changes you have in a universe, more difficult is to change it This was created by the "Unknowns" to keep the stability in each universe and prevent a collapse or divergence on them Cosmic Balance since the difference universes are in effect different states of the same matter not just exist a positive and negative possibilities, it too exist a inverse reality, however this are in effect a relative rule, mostly associated to the "Average link" what affects individuals and not to the universe itself, in a opposite universe in theory, exist a opposed version of any person, in result all the acts or chance of certain reactions and behaviors will be the opposite, however, this is vinculated to the average itself, not exactly means if you are a good person in this universe will be a monster in the opposite, however the cosmic balance helps to the Cosmic order, since most of creatures are sensible to the chaos theory and in result the effects in long term can end in the massive change in the universe the Cosmic balance and Average link helps the changes are consistent and homogeneous Category:History Category:Worlds